gothicpediafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Starý Hrad
Starý Hrad známý dříve také jako Starý tábor je strategicky důležitou pevností v Hornickém údolí. Hrad byl původně vybudován pro ochranu dolů na magickou rudu a jeho poloha přibližně uprostřed kolonie umožňuje efektivní a snadnou kontrolu okolí. V minulosti byl hrad za bariéry ovládán Rudobarony, mezi nimiž vrchní postavení zastával Gomez. Po pádu bariéry byl hrad opět obsazen královskými vojáky a v jeho čele stál lord Garond, který musel čelit obléhání ze strany skřetů. Současný stav hradu, jestli odolal obležení a nebo ne, zůstává záhadou. Historie Před bariérou Když se myrtanští králové zmocnili Khorinisu, získali tak přístup k ohromným ložiskům magické rudy, které se nacházely v tzv. Hornickém údolí na ostrově. Získání tak vydatných dolů si vyžádalo jejich ochranu a tak byl zřejmě položen základní kámen mohutného hradu. Hrad byl obsazen silnou vojenskou posádkou a těžba v okolních dolech mohla začít. Když začala velká skřetí válka a skřeti vyhnali myrtanské vojáky z Nordmaru, kde se také nacházela ložiska magické rudy, byl král Rhobar II. nucen těžbu na Khorinisu zintenzivnit. Proto byl podle jeho výnosu každý odsouzenec poslán těžit do kolonie, bez ohledu na prohřešek, který spáchal.Gothic, intro Ve válce se skřety se však Myrtaně příliš nedařilo a ti postupovali hlouběji do nitra království. Rhobar si uvědomoval, že ztráta khorinijských dolů by znamenala definitivní porážku a proto vyslal na Khorinis dvanáct nejlepších mágů v království, které vedl nejmoudřejší z nich Xardas. Úkolem mágů bylo vytyčit kolem Hornického údolí magickou bariéru, která by ochránila doly před skřety. Kouzlo se však pokazilo a bariéra se rozrostla do takových rozměrů, že uvěznila i samotné mágy a královské vojáky, kteří drželi Starý Hrad.Gothic, intro Za časů bariéry Chvilka nepozornosti hradní stráže, kterou zmátla rostoucí bariéra, vedla k okamžité vzpouře trestanců, kteří stráž lehce přemohli a ovládli hrad a tím pádem celou kolonii. Trestanci využili jeho svízelného postavení a donutili krále k vyjednávání. Král Rhobar musel trestance na hradě zásobovat každý měsíc vším, o co požádali, hlavně jídlem a dokonce jim musel posílat i ženy. Na oplátku posílali trestanci králi vytěženou magickou rudu.Gothic, intro Pánem hradu se stal Gomez, který vedl vzpouru proti královským vojákům. Gomez se obklopil skupinkou svých věrných následovníků a dohromady byli známí jako Rudobaroni.Gothic Král i nadále nechával za bariéru vhazovat všechny odsouzence a Starý Hrad brzy nebyl schopen všechny nové obyvatele pojmout ve svých zdech. Na hradě se usídlili i mágové, kteří bariéru vytvořili. Tou dobou zřejmě vzniklo kolem hradu rozsáhlé podhradí, které bylo rázem obehnáno dřevěnou palisádou. Hrad byl za časů bariéry pak znám jako Starý tábor.Gothic thumb|right|Hrad za časů své největší slávy Soužití na hradě a v táboře pod ním však nebylo mírové, jak by se na první pohled mohlo zdát. Brzy došlo mezi arogantními Rudobarony, kteří se usídlili v pohodlí paláce, a některými obyvateli k otevřené roztržce. Jako první odešel Xardas, který byl trnem v oku ostatním mágům pro své temné experimenty. Dále odešli Lee, bývalý generál krále Rhobara II., a skupina jeho mužů, kteří nesnesli Gomeze a ostatní Rudobarony. K Leemu se připojili také Mágové Vody a společnými silami vybudovali Nový Tábor. A nakonec odešel Y’berion, trestanec, kterému se údajně zjevilo nové božstvo - Spáč a na jeho popud založil Bratrstvo, nebo také Bažinný Tábor.Gothic Prosperita Starého tábora závisela na magické rudě, která byla získávána ve Starém dole. Systém směny rudy za zboží od krále fungoval plných deset let. Když byl však za bariéru vržen bezejmenný hrdina, začaly se dít podivné události. Mezi jinými došlo ke zhroucení Starého dolu, který byl zatopen. Gomez a jeho Rudobaroni si uvědomovali, že bez rudy přijdou o své vlivné postavení a vymýšleli alternativní řešení. Tím měl být obsazení Svobodného dolu, který patřil Novému táboru. Proti tomuto plánu však ostře vystoupili Mágové Ohně, kteří dosud na hradě zůstávali. Gomez zareagoval tak, že dal mágy povraždit a skutečně vyslal vojenský oddíl proti Svobodnému dolu. Násilným aktem tak začala otevřená válka mezi Starým a Novým táborem. V bitvě však nakonec zvítězil Nový tábor a Gomez přišel o své vlivné postavení. Nakonec Gomeze pravděpodobně zabil bezejmenný hrdina. O něco později hrdina porazil Spáče a bariéra konečně padla.Gothic V Hornickém údolí vypukl po pádu bariéry skutečný chaos, jak se všichni snažili z údolí uprchnout, mnoho lidí zemřelo.Gothic II Po pádu bariéry *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Obléhání Starého Hradu'' Po pádu bariéry zůstal hrad skoro vylidněný a opuštěný. Král, který byl mezitím obeznámen s nepřehlednou situací na Khorinisu, vyslal na ostrov stovku svých paladinů, jejichž cílem bylo shromáždit zásoby magické rudy a tu pak převést na galeoně Esmeraldě zpět na pevninu. Zatímco si jedna část paladinů zřídila velitelství ve městě Khorinis, zbytek paladinů pod velením lorda Garonda obsadil Starý Hrad. Paladinové se pak pokusili pokračovat v těžbě magické rudy.Gothic II Situace v kolonii však byla zoufalá, po pádu bariéry téměř všichni lidé uprchli a díky tomu zde posílilo postavení Skřetů. Nikdy před tím a to i přesto, že za bariérou také byli, se skřeti k útoku na hrad neodvážili, to se nyní změnilo. Skřeti obsadili většinu kolonie a oblehli Starý hrad, navíc vystavěli podél pobřeží dřevěnou palisádu a úplně tak hrad odřízli od světa. Již tak zoufalá situace byla o to horší, že skřety podporovali draci a jejich armáda temnot, které svým posledním výkřikem povolal Spáč. Draci často pořádali na Starý Hrad útoky a úplně spálili jeho podhradí a dřevěnou palisádou, odolal jen samotný hrad, jehož zdi se demoralizovaní obránci zoufale snažili udržet.Gothic II Na hrad sice nakrátko dorazil i bezejmenný, který dokonce zabil draky, avšak ani on nebyl schopen zoufalou situaci na hradě zvrátit. O tom co přesně se s hradem stalo později nejsou přesné zprávy, avšak je pravděpodobné, že nakonec jeho obrana padla.Gothic 3: Rozhovor s Thorusem Rozvržení hradu a architektura thumb|right|Mapa Starého Hradu v době bariéry Starý Hrad je impozantní pevností a skvělou ukázkou vyspělého myrtanského stavitelství. Hrad se tyčí na malém vrchu a disponuje všemi potřebnými budovami, nechybí zde palác pro pána hradu, chrám zasvěcený Innososvi, vězení, kasárny, sklad a kovárna. Obranu hradu zajišťují hradby a jedna jediná hradní brána, dále pak vysoká věž, která se nad hrade tyčí a která zřejmě náleží k nejvyšším stavbám v Hornickém údolí. Hrad je kompletně vystaven z kamene. V minulosti měl hrad věže dvě, jedna z věží se však zřítila, když se bariéra rozrostla do svých rozměrů. Hrad disponoval také sklepením, které bylo využíváno jako sklad a vězení a zároveň tudy vedla tajná chodba ven z hradu. Za obležení hradu skřety však bylo sklepení neprodyšně uzavřeno, aby tudy snad skřeti nevpadli na hrad. Podhradí hradu se za magické bariéry tak rozrostlo, že by se dalo skoro označit za město. Nacházely se zde většinou dřevěné chatrče stínů a kopáčů. Pro zábavu zde byla také vystavěna aréna a k dispozici bylo i tržiště. Celé podhradí pak bylo obehnáno vysokou dřevěnou palisádou, která disponovala jižní a severní branou. Jižní brána byla vlastně zbudována v troskách spadlé věže. Po obvodu palisády vedl malý nezavodněný příkop. Celé podhradí však bylo spálena na popel draky, zbylo jen několik trosek, například základy arény. Správa hradu Před bariérou podléhal hrad samozřejmě královské vládě. Hrad tedy spravoval králův zástupce. Když hrad ovládli trestanci, stali se pány hradu tzv. Rudobaroni, v jejichž čele stál Gomez. Rudobaron Gomez byl svého času nejmocnějším mužem v celé kolonii, jeho vláda nad hradem byla absolutní a dokonce i Mágové Ohně se museli podřizovat jeho vládě. Gomez sídlil ve svém paláci a přijal za své aristokratické chování, jeho následovníci měli mezi sebou rozděleny funkce a úřady. Pořádek ve vnější části tábora (podhradí), udržovali strážci, kteří vybírali od kopáčů rudu za ochranu. Po pádu bariéry a Gomezově smrti, hrad přešel opět pod správu královské vlády. Pánem hradu byl v té době lord Garond, který vedl paladiny v Hornickém údolí. Garond se samozřejmě při správě hradu musel řídit královským právem a podařilo se mu pochytat mnoho bývalých trestanců, mezi jinými i Gorna, který měl být popraven jako odstrašující příklad pro všechny ostatní uprchlíky. Garond byl však zřejmě spravedlivý muž a schopný vůdce, který vedl zdemoralizované obránce hradu proti skřetům. I Garond měl své zástupce, kteří byli pověřeni jednotlivými úkoly. Pokud hrad padl do rukou skřetů, jsou nyní jeho novými pány. Hospodářství thumb|230px|right|Tržiště Bohatství Starého Hradu vždy souviselo s těžbou magické rudy, pro jejíž obranu byl vlastně vybudován. Díky tomu byl hrad pro království nesmírně důležitý a byl tak zásobován veškerým potřebným proviantem. Největší prosperity se však hrad dočkal za bariéry, kdy král musel trestancům poslat vše, o co žádali. Jelikož kolonie není územím vhodným pro zemědělství, byl a je hrad silně závislý na dodávkách potravin zvenčí. Vzhledem k poloze Hornického údolí, kudy neprocházely žádné obchodní cesty, nebyl hrad nikdy centrem obchodu. Místní obchod však prosperoval za bariéry, kdy k němu byly jednotlivé tábory i přes vzájemnou nevraživost donuceny. Demografie Za dob bariéry byly hrad a podhradí pod ním velmi lidnaté. Obyvatelstvo se tehdy dělilo podle přísné hierarchie. Elitou a vládnoucí třídou byli Rudobaroni, následování mágy Ohně a strážci, ti byli ozbrojenou silou tábora. Všichni tři jmenovaní sídlili na hradě. Pod nimi stáli stíny, kteří žili ve vnější části v podhradí. Úplně vespod stáli kopáči, kteří se museli smířit s podřadným postavením a bylo s nimi nakládáno téměř jako s otroky. V táboře žilo také několik málo žen a to především k potěše Rudobaronů. Po pádu bariéry byli nejdůležitějšími obyvateli paladinové, následováni královskými vojáky, domobránci. Vojsko na hradě bylo podporováno podpůrnými silami a žilo zde i několik civilistů. Kultura K rozmachu kultury došlo na hradě právě za nadvlády Rudobaronů. Pro obveselení kopáčů a stráží byla vybudována aréna, ve které se střetávali nejen zástupci všech tří táborů, ale fanoušci zde mohli také na své favority sázet. Myrtanské tradice uchovávali na hradě mágové, kteří vyznávali Innos a pracovali nejen na magickém výzkumu, ale významná je také jejich alchymistická a literární činnost. na Gomezově dvoře se držela pravá šlechtická zábava, například hra na loutnu. Zábavu pro Rudobarony obstarávaly také ženy, které Rudobaronům poslal sám král. Geografie Starý Hrad se tyčí na malém vrchu téměř v samém středu kolonie. Výběr polohy hradu není náhodný, ale jedná se o skvělou strategickou volbu. Hrad se nachází blízko cesty vedoucí z Hornického údolí do Údolí Khorinisu a umožňuje tak její efektivní kontrolu. Držení hradu také zaručuje tomu, kdo jej ovládá faktickou kontrolu nad celým údolím a všemi doly na magickou rudu. Na sever od hradu protéká řeka, která vlastně poskytuje hradu první předsunutou ochranu. Klimatické podmínky v Hornickém údolí, jsou tak jako na zbytku ostrova či v Myrtaně mírné. Reference Kategorie:Hrady Kategorie:Gothic: Lokace Kategorie:Starý Hrad Kategorie:Sídla na Khorinisu Kategorie:Hornické Údolí Kategorie:Vybrané články Kategorie:Gothic 2: Lokace